


Future

by Nightpounce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ITD!Pitch does not bother with the human definition of consent, Implied Kidnapping, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Pitch being a possessive creepy boogeyman, Possession, jack is his, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpounce/pseuds/Nightpounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the future might hold, should the mirror break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmed7293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/gifts).



> Another gift fic for Charmed7293, again based on her In The Dark series (seriously Charmed!! Take your fricking creepy Pitch back!!!)

“Jack.”

Shoulders tensed in response, their owner refusing to turn or acknowledge the voice that had spoken but the tension in the boy’s spine betrayed his attentiveness.

Amused golden eyes watched the small form as it curled deeper into the bedding filling the shadowed alcove that acted as their bed. The spirit didn’t need to sleep and over time his companion had found his own need dwindling but a lifetime of habit was hard to buck and sleep offered an escape, the only one allowed to him, even if the respite must be earned.

Lounging comfortably in his chair (a huge affair seemingly hewn from the living stone), the spirit shifted, stretching long legs out before him and bending one arm, cheek coming to rest on his closed fist.

“Jaaacck~”

Hands clenched, drawing the sheets and shadows closer, head ducking down as knees curled up.

“Jack, come here.”

Another shake of the head, the faintest tremor running through the curled frame.

“Tsk….such a child.”

The spirit raised his other hand, long, elegant fingers crooking slowly. Sharp teeth glimmered at the soft whine, the rustle of silk and satin sliding over rock, the muted panting that accompanied the unfurling of the smaller form.

Jack crouched, fingers splayed and tense against the rock, bright blue eyes pleading as they locked with molten gold.

Fingers crooked again, beckoning the boy closer.

“Pitch…please I…” Jack struggled, attempting to dig his heels in and resist rising, gripping at the stone as he willed the shadows under his skin to settle. Breathe catching on a whimper he rose, stumbling forward a step before stopping, only to start again.

“Shhhh, it’s ok Jack, I’ve got you.”

Blue eyes misted as he approached, long arms opening in welcome as he moved to straddle the long legs, knees resting on either side as he settled on Pitch’s lap with slow, halting movements.

“Don’t cry Jack, you’re safe.”

One long arm wrapped around his slim waist, dragging the boy flush against the planes of the Nightmare King’s chest and stomach, other hand moving to card gently through snowy hair. Jack swallowed, tears spilling from behind closed lids as the fingers in his hair curled, gentle pressure guiding his head back and exposing his neck.

“Hush.” Sharp teeth scrapped against the hollow of his throat, hot tongue chasing the slow movement of shadows under pale skin. 

“I won’t hurt you Jack.” The words were murmured against the underside of his jaw, skin stretched taut.

“Why won’t I hurt you, Jack?” Lips pressed gentle kisses against his pulse. 

“B-because…because I…” Blue eyes blinked open, black bleeding from their centers as long fingers tightened in unruly hair, changing the angle of his head.

“Because?” Darkness laced the word growled against his lips.

“Because…I’m yours…” 

Pitch swallowed his broken sob.


End file.
